Dépendante de la souffrance
by flogudule
Summary: OS. Son amour l’a détruite.Hermione aime Ron, malgré tout. Malgré sa violence de certains jours, audelà de sa souffrance.Pour tous ses amis, elle est heureuse. Mais elle, elle sait que son amour est teinté de noir….


Bonjour bonsoir… 

J'ai écrit cette fic pour le concours de FH proposé par LEE, sur les droits bafoués des femmes….

Parce qu'il y a des vérités qu'on préfère taire, par honte ou pour avoir la conscience tranquille….

_Dépendante de la souffrance_

Une poche de glace.

Un œil au beurre noir.

Une douleur qui lance.

Un miroir qui renvoit l'image d'une femme détruite.

Je m'appelle Hermione Weasley. Je suis l'épouse de Ronald, et la maman d'une petite Lucy âgée de 3 ans.

Pour tous nos amis, je nage dans le bonheur…. Je suis mariée à un homme merveilleux qui est fou de moi, de notre union est née une fillette adorable qui possède des cheveux roux tout emmêlés et j'ai un métier que j'adore : je suis directrice du département des relations sorcières internationales.

Pour tous ceux qui me sont chers, je suis donc une femme comblée…. En moi je sais que je suis une femme brisée…

Je dois vous faire un aveu.  
Je n'aime plus Ron, plus comme auparavant.  
Pourtant j'ai besoin de lui.

Il est ma vie, le seul qui peut réchauffer mon cœur du froid qu'il lui procure.

Je l'aime et j'ai peur de lui.

J'aime le Ron de tous les jours, celui qui me réveille parfois au matin avec une rose et un petit-déjeuner au lit, celui que je vois sourire comme un ange aux cheveux de feu dans son sommeil, celui qui me prend tendrement dans ses bras quand il dort, inconsciemment.

Mais j'ai peur du Ron qui revient après ses matchs de Quidditch, celui qui a trop fêté sa victoire, ou trop noyé sa défaite…. Celui qui devient brusque, sauvage, lorsque je refuse de m'offrir à un mari dans cet état.

Je ne peux plus vivre avec lui, et je ne peux le quitter.

Je souffre de sa violence, de sa détresse.  
Il a trouvé dans le whisky un dérivatif à notre vie, qu'il trouve trop monotone. Il dit avoir envie d'une femme plus extravertie, plus délurée… Dans ses pires moments, il m'a déjà dit qu'il avait fait une erreur en épousant une 'Miss-je-sais-tout' rasante.  
Il me fait mal dans ces moments-là, si mal.  
Parfois, me voir pleurer le fait réagir et il s'en veut. Ron se jette alors à mes pieds en pleurant, il me jure qu'il va changer, qu'il va arrêter de boire.  
Je sais qu'il m'aime. Il m'aime tant, il a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas le laisser. Nous sommes liés tous les deux, prisonniers l'un de l'autre. L'autre nous brise tout en étant notre source de bonheur.

En outre, Ronald fait des efforts… Pendant quelques mois, il fut merveilleux, il était à nouveau l'homme doux et prévenant que j'aimais de tout mon cœur.  
Nous sommes partis à la mer, avec Lucy, et nous avons passé des heures sur la plage, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec notre fille qui babillait gaiement sur le sable.

Ce sont mes deux rayons de soleil, mes deux raisons de vivre.

Mais Ron a recommencé aujourd'hui.

Il n'est plus l'homme que j'ai aimé, il n'est plus le jeune rouquin qui seul pouvait me dérider, celui qui m'emmenait danser toute la nuit, chassant toutes mes inquiétudes par un de ses baisers…  
Il m'a attirée par sa joie de vivre, son insouciance et sa naïveté qui me laissaient apercevoir les qualités que j'aurais aimées avoir.  
Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui parce qu'il était tout ce que j'aurais aimé être : drôle, désinvolte, souriant, généreux, débordant de vie, irréfléchi….

Il s'est révélé qu'il m'aimait aussi et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.  
Je me suis forgée à travers lui, je me suis épanouie grâce à Ron.

Sans lui je suis une fleur desséchée, une étoile sans lumière.

Vous devez me trouver folle.

Je continue à aimer un homme qui me blesse.

Mais je suis consciente qu'il me blesse, qu'il me considère parfois comme sa propriété.  
C'est pour cela que mon amour a changé, j'ai peur de celui que j'aime.

Parce que oui, je l'aime.  
Je l'aime tant j'ai besoin de lui.

Je suis vide quand il est loin de moi, je ne suis que la moitié de moi-même lorsqu'il n'est pas là.  
Je suis incapable de sourire, d'être heureuse sans lui, il a pris trop de place dans mon cœur.  
Il est si formidable en temps normal…. Je ne puis lui en vouloir pour quelques moments d'égarement…. Lui aussi m'aime…

Et puis il y a Lucy. Notre enfant, la preuve de notre amour indicible.  
Je ne peux pas briser son enfance sous prétexte que son père n'est pas parfait. Personne n'est parfait, Ron est simplement un peu plus difficile à vivre par moments….

Mais Lucy a le droit de vivre dans une famille unie, avec des parents qui s'aiment sans anicroches.  
Il ne faut pas qu'elle apprenne, jamais !, le comportement qu'a parfois son père…  
Les yeux verts de ma petite puce s'illuminent de trop d'étoiles lorsqu'elle voit son Papa rentrer, victorieux d'un important match de Quidditch… Je ne puis lui briser ses rêves.

De toute façon, c'est de ma faute d'une certaine façon… Si j'étais plus fêtarde, moins morale, plus relax, Ron ne s'ennuierait pas…. Il m'aimerait et serait heureux, sans alcool…  
Je mérite ce qui m'arrive.

Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi si mon œil ressemble à une figue….

Bien sûr, j'en veux parfois à Ron…. Mais mon ressentiment ne dure jamais longtemps, j'ai trop besoin de lui.  
Sans lui je ne suis que brouillard, je suis un livre vierge, lui seul illumine et donne un sens à ma vie.

Mes collègues de bureau diront encore que je suis trop maladroite pour m'être cognée au bord de la table de nuit… S'ils savaient…

Tout était pourtant si parfait !!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il recommence ??

J'ai peur.

J'ai froid.

Ne m'abandonnez pas.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Aidez-moi.

Je l'aime.

Je crains son retour.

Tout est de ma faute.

Je sombre.  
Prisonnière de son amour. Il est toute ma vie, depuis tant d'années, je suis désœuvrée sans lui.  
Avec lui je suis parfois heureuse, parfois meurtrie.

Quel est donc le plus important ?  
Souffrir en étant parfois heureuse ou être libre et malheureuse ?

J'entends Ron revenir.  
Son pas est lourd sur le parquet de notre chambre, il a du aller boire quelques verres pour se changer les idées, après m'avoir déjà frappée.  
Que faire ?

Ce soir, ses yeux seront opacifiés par l'alcool et la sauvagerie, son esprit sera habité par le diable.

Il s'arrête devant la porte de la salle de bain où je me trouve. Je n'ai pas verrouillé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait revenir.  
Je cherche une cachette, n'importe quoi.  
Un lieu où il ne pourra pas m'atteindre.  
J'ai si peur.

Mes yeux tombent sur le test de grossesse que j'ai fait cet après-midi. Je l'avais oublié-là.  
Le pas chancelant et le cœur battant, je m'en approche.

Pitié, faites que… Non, qu'il n'y ait rien dans mon ventre…  
Je vous en prie, j'ai trop peur, Ronald serait capable de blesser le bébé en me frappant.  
Je vous en supplie, faites que je ne sois pas enceinte. Je ne serais pas capable de…

Si.  
La sentence est tombée, comme mon regard sur le test.  
Je suis enceinte.  
Et paralysée de peur.

Ron vient d'ouvrir la porte. Il est pire que jamais avec sa bouteille de whisky à moitié vide à la main.

Je me raccroche au bord de l'évier, pour cacher ce test que je hais déjà.  
Cet enfant sera l'enfant de l'amour destructeur.  
Mais pas amour tueur, je vous en supplie.

Ron s'approche de moi de son pas pesant, il m'attrape la nuque avec brusquerie et m'embrasse de force.  
« Tu es à moi Mione, tu m'entends ? A MOI ! » Il vocifère en m'écrasant entre lui et le mur.  
« Qu'ai-je donc fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter une femme pareille ?! Une pauvre fille barbante et frigide…. Oh mais tu vas voir Hermione, je vais te faire changer, oh oui… » Je sens sa main qui tente d'écarter mes cuisses alors que son haleine lourde m'empêche de respirer.  
« A moins que tu ne t'offres à tous sauf ton mari !! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'une traînée comme toi… Mais ce soir, tu n'auras pas le choix, tu accompliras ton devoir d'épouse… ! »  
Il devient lourd, pressant.

Je tente de l'écarter de moi.  
Je ne veux pas. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

« Non Ron…. Arrête, je t'en supplie…. Si tu m'aimes, arrête… »

Ma voix est faible, trébuchante face à ce monstre d'alcool.

A nouveau, je suis face à un de ces moments où la vie ressemble à un cauchemar, où le Ron que j'aime est étouffé sous un pauvre ivrogne.

« Et toi, tu m'aimes hein ?! Femme indigne, sale bonne femme !! »

Il éructe ces paroles haineuses en s'éloignant de moi.

Enfin, je respire un peu, soulagée. Il a compris, son amour a pris le dessus.

Et puis je le vois lever sa bouteille de whisky. Je ne comprends pas. Que va-t-il faire ?!

Non, son amour n'a pas pris le dessus…. Il jette sa bouteille sur mon bras.

Elle éclate sous sa force.

Je sens les morceaux de verre rentrer dans ma peau.

Le sang ruisselle rapidement.

J'ai mal.

Il continue, avec ce qu'il reste de bouteille et de morceaux coupants.

Mon visage saigne de toutes parts. Je tombe par terre, sans force.

Aidez-moi… Que faire !  
Je l'aime…. J'aime celui qui se cache derrière ces yeux injectés, pas ce monstre.

Ron s'arrête soudain. Il vient d'apercevoir le test de grossesse.  
Il reste immobile quelques secondes, le temps que l'information chemine jusqu'à son cerveau.  
Aussitôt, il se laisse tomber auprès de moi. Il me demande d'une voix suppliante, totalement dessaoulé sous le choc, si c'est bien ce qu'il croit….

Je lui réponds d'une voix faible que oui, je suis enceinte, à nouveau. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. J'ai retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais.

Il est heureux, il veut me prendre dans ses bras… Mais il prend soudain conscience de mon état. Je suis couverte de coupures, par sa faute.

Il a honte. Il se met à pleurer. Il embrasse ma main, balbutie des mots d'excuse.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus. Non.  
Il n'y a pas que ma vie qui est en jeu.  
Il y a aussi celle de notre enfant.

J'aime Ron, je l'aime de toutes mes forces.  
Mais je dois m'en aller.  
Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de mon bébé.

Je me relève faiblement, je sors de la salle de bain et je vais chercher ma petite Lucy qui dort comme un ange.  
Je la prends dans mes bras, en tentant de ne pas la réveiller, et je prends la direction de la porte.

Ma fille se réveille à demi, me demandant d'une voix endormie ce qu'il se passe…  
« Ce n'est rien ma chérie, on va aller dire bonjour à tonton Harry…. »  
Ma petite poupée se rendort alors avec un sourire, son teddy dans les bras.

Ron s'approche de moi. Il pleure.

« Mione… je t'aime… j'ai besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas me quitter…. Tu es tout pour moi…. »

Il se met à genoux alors que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ron, je t'aime plus que tout. Mais ça ne peut plus durer, je ne veux pas risquer la vie de notre enfant. »

Il s'accroche au bas de ma robe, il ne peut même plus se relever.

« Que dois-je faire Mione ??? Je t'aaaaaime…. »

Il pleure à nouveau entre ses mains….

« Change Ron… Je t'attendrai chez Harry, quand tu auras changé…. »

J'ouvre la porte et je m'en vais, mes deux enfants avec moi, vers un avenir que j'espère plus clément….

**FIN**


End file.
